Republic Everlasting
by hetaliafan1
Summary: Jesse, Miles and Tuck become clone troopers for the Republic. Does this mean the war belongs to the Republic? Well read it and find out R
1. Chapter 1 PLO koon

Chapter 1 Plo Koon

"Um sir, we seem to be low on troops." It was a "normal" day on Kamino.

"Hm that could be a problem. Obi-Wan said he'd stick us in carbonate and shoot us into orbit around the system." said Plo Koon. "How many troops are we missing?"

"Uh I think 3." said the admiral.

"Just pick a random system and find three people who are very strong."

"Yes sir." the admiral went onto the docking bay and headed to Corusant.

Once the admiral arrived at the Jedi temple he entered the library and picked a random system called Earth.

"What! 5,000 light years away! Ugh." the admiral groaned.

"You know I have a name." said the admiral.

**Hey I'm the narrator and you never told me your name.**

"I'm admiral Tarken."saidTarken

**There happy**

"Yes." Tarken snorted.

Admiral Tarken got back on his ship and flew to Earth. He landed in a forest next to a small wooden house and a spring. He saw 4 people: 3 men, 1 woman.

"Perfect." He thought.

He walked up to the four and asked who they were.

"I'm Tuck. Angus Tuck. And these are my boys Jesse and Miles than this is my wife Mae."

"How are you with strength?" said Tarken.

"Pretty good I reckon." said Jesse.

"Alright how would you like to go across the galaxy and battle evil robot things?"

"Would I ever see my wife again? asked Tuck.

"We will bring your wife to live on Corusant."

"Then we will go."

"Okay now get in the ship."

Once the Tucks were loaded they dropped Mae off in her new home on Corusant. Then they returned to Kamino and put on their armor and were put in the hands off the leading commander.

"Okay what are your specialties? asked the commander.

"Um I'm a blacksmith." said Miles.

"Then you can be a heavy trooper with a rocket launcher."

"I traveled around Earth." said Jesse.

"Then you can be a sharpshooter. And you Tuck can be a commander."

After they changed their colors…

"Hello I'm 926 I've heard about you, and Jesse you need to cut your hair it's too long for a clone." said the lieutenant

"But it will never grow back!" said Jesse.

"Yeah that's sort of the point."

"Where is our first mission?" asked Miles.

"Geonosis to help the jedi."

**A/N this is exclusive for my friends irl**


	2. Chapter 2 the battle of Geonosis

Chapter 2 the battle of Geonosis

"Tuck." said unit 257.

"Yes?" said all three Tucks.

"We need to install a program in your central nervous system."

"So what are you saying?" asked Jesse.

"We're going to put something in your brain to make you seem like us."

"….."

"Just follow me." Unit 257 groaned.

They followed him through the maze of Kamino until they made it to the laboratory. Unit 257 picked up a needle and injected it into each Tuck.

"There now you will follow orders talk and fight like a clone." said unit 257.

"_All clones report to the gunships._" Announced the PA.

"Well I'll see you at the battle." Unit 257 put on his helmet and ran out. The Tucks put on their helmets and left too.

Once everyone was put in a gunship. A commander (Including the Tucks) told the clones the objective.

"Alright clones today is your debut. After this battle you will either be assigned to a Jedi or a commander's squad-"suddenly the gunship jerked and "landed" on the desert plains of Geonosis.

"Soldier, what's wrong?"

"I found a Geonosian place that sells ice-cream and I have a coupon for it." said unit 1298.

"Alright we'll get some on the way to the battle."

Unit 1298 exited and went to the stand, handed the Geonosian the coupon telling him he wanted ice-cream.

The Geonosian shook his head.

"Uh this coupon is very reliable." Unit 1298 said as he looked at the coupon.

Do you want free ice cream across the galaxy?

Than use this coupon

This coupon only works in the system you weren't born in

Not a valid coupon

"What?!" unit 1298 exclaimed. He pulled up a gun to the Geonosian's head and blasted it. He grabbed the ice-cream and entered the gunship.

"How'd it go?" asked unit 970.

"Oh, it went great." lied unit 1298.

After that we flew to the Geonosis arena.

"Around the survivors form a barricade." said Yoda.

The gunships formed a circle around the surviving jedi.

The jedi that went into the Tucks were Ki-Andi-Mundi, Aayla Secura, and Strass Allie. As we flew away we saw Separatist's starships flying up.

"Shoot down the nearest star ship." Said Yoda.

Missiles started shooting at a starship as it descended and crashed to the ground.

Three gunships saw a speeder they followed it as two ships went behind and shot it making two people fall out: a clone and Padme (She was better off with Thor).

Our gunship landed and picked up the two. We took some binoculars and saw a gunship drop off two jedis, then it was shot and exploded. The senator told us to go after them.

We started flying when we saw yoda enter later. As we flew there were sparks of red and green. We landed as a ship exited.

"Fire!" shouted Padme.

They shot continuously (a waste of ammo really) as it exited the system.

We have won.

**A/N as star wars I mean star wars universe**


	3. Chapter 3 the jedi order

Chapter 3 the jedi order

Since the battle of Geonosis everyone was celebrating.

"_All clone commanders report to the jedi council room._" said the P.A.

The clones that went were Echo, Cody, Fox, Gree, Rex, Ponds, Wolf, and the three Tucks.

In the jedi council room…

"Each of you, chosen by a jedi you will be." said Yoda. "Go first I will, choose Gree I do.

"I'll go next." said Aayla Secura. "I choose him." she said pointing to Miles.

"I'll choose next." said Obi-wan. "I'll take Commander Cody."

"I choose him." Ki-Audi-Mudi said pointing at Angus.

"I'll take him." Strauss Allie said pointing at Jesse. (I'd love to say the rest but I don't want to bore you)

"Now that we've all chosen are commanders we have. 200 cloners each shall get. If they die make new ones we will." Yoda said dismissing everyone.

Follow me." Aayla, Ki-Audi-Mudi, and Strass said as they led their commanders into separate rooms. As Chancellor Palpatine talked to Aayla first.

"Are you aware of the planet Alderaan?"

"Yes."

"There seems to be an amount of droid starships heading towards it. Go and stop them." Palpatine left the room to go to Ki-Audi-Mudi.

"Are you aware of the planet Dantooine?"

"No I'm not."

"It's sort of sandy like Tatooine."

The Chancellor left and stationed Strass Allie on Polis Massa.

**A/N I know it was short and lame but It gets better from here**


End file.
